DEAD CENTER
by Creativity at its best
Summary: All we had to do was stick to the plan. On that fateful day there was no turning back, it was either survival or death.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

 **(GANTA'S P.O.V)**

Another day in this hell hole I thought to myself, as I walked through the gloomy dark corridors that lead to Minatsuki's room. After what I had been through, I had managed to survive. I wondered how long was my luck going to work in my favor till it ran out.

Our first plan had failed miserably. **So what next?.** They were going to kill us for sure. No… I can't think like that. **Have to stay strong.** Especially what's about to go down. I was standing in front of Minatsuki's door now. I had to get some answers from her.

Rumor has it that those who own wonderland had something terrible planned for us deadmen. They were going to kill us all together. Minatsuki had told me that she had some info. **I needed to know.** This little bit of info could be our way out, even if Minatsuki didn't think so.

She was kinda like a pessimist you know. That's what deadman wonderland does to you. However, I was beginning to see a change in Minatsuki. She was about to doubt her beliefs based on mine. Smiling to myself, as I entered her room. I realized there was still hope for her.

I was quickly pulled out of my thoughts when I saw Minatsuki. Lying face down I could hear her sobbing hysterically. I closed the door quietly behind me, as I stood there and stared. I had never seen this side of her before. Angry yes, hurt no. The Minatsuki I knew had too much of pride to cry.

This side of her made me nervous and uncertain. Without warning she glanced up, realizing she was not alone. **"Are you okay,?"** I inquire gently coming closer to her. **"Do I look okay asshole!,"** she screamed throwing a book at my head. Rubbing my head in pain I retreated,

Knowing full well Minatsuki's rage. **"What the fuck are you doing here anyway?!."** She questioned wiping the tears from her eyes. **"I wasn't spying I swear!,"** I said holding up my hands innocently. **"You better not,"** she said glaring at me now. **"Or I'll kick your fucking teeth in!."**

I was about to answer her when the book she threw at me caught my attention. Eyeing it for a moment I picked it up.

 **(MINATUKI'S P.O.V)**

Ganta Igarashi had perfect fucking timing. From him beating me at carnival corpse to walking in on me changing my clothes. I was about to throw something and scream for him to get out when I paused my face turning beat red. I was so angry at Ganta, that I hadn't realized what book I had thrown at him.

It was my journal. **Fuck.** I stood up now from the bed too stupefied to say anything. "I've come a long way from the person I use to be. All thanks to Ganta Igarashi. He really showed me the light" Ganta read slowly looking at me. **"Give it to me Ganta or you'll live to regret it!,"**

I threatened taking off my earrings preparing to use my branch of sin. "Tell me why you were crying, then I'll give it back to you." Ganta simply stated. Instead of answering, I attacked him with my branch of sin instead. He easily blocked my attack by blocking with his own.

" **The fuck Ganta!. Ever heard of people's privacy?,"** I snapped at him getting ready to fire another at him. **"I put on my tough exterior, but no one knows what's on the inside. I'm fucking terrified. Not of the present but the future. The only one who makes me hopeful and unafraid is Ganta. He made me believe in being normal again.**

 **Sometimes I wish I was strong, as he is both emotionally and mentally, but as usual something holds me back. Ganta is the guy I want in every possible sense. Strong, handsome, and very passionate."** Ganta whispered the last word, as he looked at me in shock.

" **Don't look at me like that,"** I said shakily looking in the other direction, as I hugged myself. One side of me wanted to bash in Ganta's skull , yet another me felt… **exposed.** I wasn't use to being vulnerable in front of a guy that I did the dumbest thing of all.

 **I broke into tears.** Maybe because I was in a shitty mood, or the fact that Ganta saw me like no one else had. **"GET OUT!,"** I screamed in rage. **"GET-."** I never finished. My lips were replaced with Ganta's lips on mine. His soft lips sucked on my bottom lip. I slowly opened my mouth giving into him. **"Everything's going to be alright,"** Ganta assured me as he whispered in my ears.

" **We,"** he said planting a kiss on my forehead. **"Are,"** he kissed my eyelids. **"Not,"** he then kissed my cheek. **"Going to die here, "** he finished kissing me passionately. **I moaned and closed my eyes. "What are we doing Ganta?,"** I asked confused since I wasn't use to this.

" **What two people do when they like each other,"** Ganta whispered simply as my back hit the bed. And just like that my questions, my fears, my uncertainty disappeared, as Ganta and I continued kissing.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

 **(GANTA'S P.O.V)**

I woke up startled by the sound of incessant knocking on Minatsuki's door. "Minatsuki are you in there?," You called as the knocking continued. **"Oh shit!,"** Minatsuki whispered, as her upper body shot up from the bed like a cartoon character. The next thing I knew I was being kicked out of bed. "Minat-," I was cut off by Minatsuki's hand which blocked my mouth.

"If you don't want You to skin you alive, hide under the bed." She instructed. I silently did what I was told, as I peeped out. Minatsuki finally opened the door letting You in. "Why'd you take so long to open the door?," You questioned sounding a bit irritated. **"Because asshole I was taking a nap!,"** Minatsuki snapped.

" **Honestly, can't a girl get some beauty sleep around here?,"** "I came to see if Ganta was here." You explained. "Well he's not, anything else?,"Minatsuki asked a bit impatient. "Geez, you don't have to be such a bitch sis, I was just asking." As their conversation continued, my mind drifted to the makeout scence Minatsuki and I had.

 **Was Minatsuki serious about us?, more importantly could I fully trust her?.** Even though we are good friends now, I remembered she had betrayed me before. A lot of questions had bombarded my me , that I didn't notice that You had left. "What are you still doing under there?, he's gone you know." She said sitting on the bed now.

"That was a close one," I sighed coming out. As I stood up, I noticed she was staring at her feet blankly. "Hey what's wrong," I asked gently sitting next to her. She silently moved to the other side of the bed, putting some distance between us. OK, now I was confused. Just an hour ago we were making out, and now I was getting the cold shoulder?.

 **Fucking unbelievable.**

" **Sorry to burst your bubble, but that was just a one time thing. You can leave now."** she murmured, as she got up and stood in front of her mirror. I stared at her in shock. I felt like I had gotten punched in the gut. I stood up behind her now staring at her reflection in total disbelief. I didn't know if I should be confused or angry. **"So that's it?,just like that?"** I questioned.

" **Just like that."** She stated coldly as her reflection stared back at me blankly through the mirror. We stood staring at one another silently for a long time: **Blank eyes met upset ones. "Your lying,"** I said through clenched teeth. I could feel my anger beginning to boil. **"Your lying,"** I repeated and headed straight out the door.

 **(MINATSUKI'S P.O.V)**

To be honest, deep down I didn't want to hurt him. But I couldn't risk myself getting too close. Too much was at risk to fall in love.

 **Love.** I thought of the word bitterly.

 **Something I secretly craved.**

Something I couldn't even get from my parents, why should I think I could get it from Ganta?.

Better to end things before it went badly.

I picked up the flower's canister and sighed. As I wet my prim roses, I thought how sorry I was.

(GANTA'S P.O.V)

A lot had changed in scar chain since Nagi died. We were left with a bitter sweet taste in our lives for our fallen friends. Sweet because we were more determined to escape, just like our dead friends. Bitter because we would never see our fallen friends again. I glanced at Karako who was the new leader of the group, addressed us. "We have to find out what those bastards have planned for us!."

"But how?, its impossible!" Masu exclaimed. (Who agreed to join scar chain). I stared at Masu for a moment, still amazed that he actually was able to control his growing hunger. "Where running out of time, so what are our options?," Albatross inquired (Another new member in scarchain). "None. All we can do is prepare and listen for any word." At that moment voices were raised in disagreement.

" **This is bullshit we can't just sit and do nothing!,"** Miyako exclaimed in anger. "What choice do we have?, we have no options!" Endou countered. As my allies screamed at one another, all I could do was think about Minatsuki. I should have known better… I let her reel me in, and i let her play mind games on me. I knew what Minatsuki was capable of, so why was I hurt?.

"Ganta what do you think?," Karako asked me interrupting my thoughts. "I think we need to break into Tamaki's office," I stated pushing Minatsuki to the back of my mind. "We can't. Are you forgetting its guarded?," Karako asked a bit surprised at my simple plan. I thought about Senji, and all he taught me to defend myself against my opponents.

"Risky yes, impossible no."

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"What a meeting huh?, I would never imagine all this going down ,if I never met a deadman." You joked. You usually snuck into the G block, to give us any info. And by the looks of it, he pretty much enjoyed it. "Yeah," I responded my tone of voice distant.

"Hey you okay man?," You stared at me worried. At that moment I debated on whether or not I should tell him about Minatsuki and me. "Just feeling a little down," I responded thinking against it. Besides I had enough on my plate. I didn't need You beating me to a pulp for making out with his sister.

" **GANTA!,"** Shiro appeared diving on me. You smiled at us and got up. "See you later Ganta," he said to me before disappearing out the door. Standing up now rubbing my head I glanced at my cheerful friend. "What's up Shiro?," I said trying to force a smile. Her smile disappeared, as she invaded my personal space.

"Ganta looks sad," she observed. "Yeah I am," I answered refusing to explain further. Without warning, her confused expression turned to annoyance. **"Your sad because of Minatsuki aren't you."** Shiro accused.

 **How did she know?.**

" **Its just like you!,'** she snapped and ran out of scar chain headquarters. What was her problem its not like Minatsuki-. **"No it couldn't be,"** I said aloud. **Was Shiro jealous of me and Minatsuki's friendship?.**


	3. Chapter 3

**(YOU'S P.O.V)**

I wonder what Ganta was so depressed about?, I thought to myself, as I purchased a soda from the vending machine. I mean it's not like he didn't have something to feel sad about. We all did. But now was not the time to lose our fighting spirit. I'm not a deadman, but I was given the option to become a scar chain member.

I jumped at the opportunity. Not just because I wanted to get out of here, but I wanted the world to see how fucked up deadman wonderland owners were. I crushed the empty soda can. I knew that Ganta had the same view as me, which is why I realized if I had to drag Ganta out of the fucking seven circles of hell to get him back to normal I would without hesitation.

"A penny for your thoughts?," a familiar pretentious voice interrupted my thoughts. I turned to see Tamaki staring at me. **"Fuck,"** I stated and grimaced. "Now, now no need to obscene," Tamaki said as he smiled. **I hated that smile.** It's as twisted like his personality. **"The fuck you want Tamaki,"** I growled. "Why the hostility?," Tamaki asked innocently making me roll my eyes.

Before I could respond, the ground suddenly shaked violently throwing us off balanced. **"What the hell is going on!,"** Tamaki shouted at a guard that appeared. The ground had stopped shaking, by the time a guard arrived. "One of the machines in one of the experimenting room blew up," the guard explained. "I need to see it," Tamaki said instantly getting up forgetting I was even here. As they ran towards the danger, I noticed a bunch of keys on the ground.

Must have dropped his keys I thought picking them up. As I examined the keys, I suddenly recognized it. **"The fuck,"** I thought realizing what it was for. **This was one of the human experimentation room keys.** I recognized them, because of I spying on Rei. These were exactly the keys she used to get into one of the rooms. I quickly pocketed it, and headed to the ventilation tunnel I sneaked in from, in fear of any of the guards coming along and seeing me.

I've only heard about the horrors that go down in that sick place. Tonight would be the perfect night to check it out. **I'll need to be careful…no way I was letting them kill me without a fight.**

 **(MINATSUKI'S P.O.V)**

I can't believe I'm doing this, I thought to myself. I was about to apologize to Ganta, **and I was fucking scared.** So many ways this situation could play out, which made me more nervous. I knocked on his door and waited. No response. Just walk away Minatsuki, if he answers and sees you, and calls out to you, just tell him to go fuck himself. Suddenly the door opened and he stood there staring at me.

Without a word he turned his back to me, and walked back to his bed, leaving the door opened. I entered against my better judgement, closing the door behind me. He was lying on his bed now, his left foot resting on his right knees. He lay there in silence staring at me. **"I'm sorry,"** I whispered as my bangs hid my eyes. "I'm sorry for being a bitch and…," I paused looking up feeling a certain desperation. **" I don't know how to do this, I don't know how to show love."**

 **IT WAS ALL IN THE OPEN NOW.**

Without a word he got up and walked straight up to me. His right hand caressed my cheek. I closed my eyes loving the feel of his hands, rubbing my cheek into his hand. **"I forgive you,"** he said pulling me into a hug. **I slowly returned the hug.**

 **It felt right.**

 **All of my doubts had disappeared.**

 **I FINALLY KNEW WHAT I WANTED.**

"We don't have to tell anyone, if you don't want to until you're ready," he whispered, as I felt his breath on my ear. **"Are you sure you can handle me?,"** I joked as we pulled apart. **"What makes you think I can't?,"** Ganta challenged. "Well let's see," I tapped my chin. "I'm into weird things that make me sexually aroused," I teased whispering in his ears.

" **What if I told you that you don't need to be into weird things, to make you sexually aroused."** Ganta said pulling me close. "Let's make a bet," he continued. **"If I could fuck you without violence, then you have to give up that idea?."** Looking him in the eye and grinning mischievously I said **"Bring it on."**

 **Without warning he lifted me up by the waist, causing me to squeak in surprise. My legs wrapped around his waist naturally, as he turned to go to the bed. What the fuck?, who was this person?. As my head hit the mattress, Ganta used his two hands to hold them over my head. As I looked up at Ganta, I no longer saw the innocent gray eyed boy I knew.**

 **The innocent expression was replaced with lust of a man, as his lips were inches from mine. "Are you scared?," he asked kissing my neck. "Just surprised," I sighed in pleasure. "Tell me Minatsuki,"he said as his hands snaked up between my legs to my womanhood. He stroked me slowly causing me to moan. "What really turns you on?," he said licking the shell of my ears.**

" **You Ganta!" I panted. I could hear Ganta chuckle, since my eyes were closed.**

 **I COULDN'T THINK ANYMORE.**

 **My senses were on overdrive from the pleasure.**

 **I had never thought like this before.**

 **I begged him not to stop, as he went a much further.**

 **We had come this far, and none of us wanted to turn back.**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

 **(YOU'S P.O.V)**

The corridors on G block were empty and silent. I crept stealthily threw them heading towards one of the human experimenting rooms. I questioned what they did to the deadmen in there, although I had a pretty good idea. **What did I hope to find?, and was I prepared to deal with what I found?.** Pulling my red cap forward to cover my face, I thought to myself this was just a precaution incase the guards saw me.

Just then I heard voices a good distance behind me. I quickly ducked into a dark corridor, and waited anxiously. **I can't afford to get caught…** After fifteen minutes the voices of the guards suddenly disappeared, I felt satisfied to come out. As I stepped out of the shadows, I walked headfirst into a rock hard body. **"If you scream I'm going to gut you like a fish,"** Senji threatened, as his right hand pushed out a deadly blade.

I nodded mutely at him, as I glanced down at the blade that was dangerously close to my neck. "Your not a deadman, so whathell are you doing here at this time of night?." Senji demanded. I explained how I found the keys, and that I had joined Scar chain. "I've been in the experimenting rooms before,"Senji explained making his branch of sin disappear taking a step back from me.

"There's nothing but things that will give you nightmares kid." **"I need to check it out,"** I said stubbornly looking him square in the eye. "I have to explore all my options, if I and the others want to make it out alive." We stood there staring at the each other challengingly. I could see Senji silently debating if he should agree or not.

I didn't dare glare at him in fear of losing my life. I didn't have time to be delayed. Just as I was about to ask him if he had come to a decision, he said "Fine, but you better be prepared for what you're about to see."

 **(MINATSUKI'S P.O.V)**

Lying in bed naked in bed with Ganta felt… **amazing.** I never knew genuine intimacy could feel this way. I turned on my side to see him wide awake just staring at me all this time. "What are you thinking about right now?," he questioned while he casually glided his left hand up my thigh. "Just thinking about how I thought you were a virgin," I replied sweetly tracing my fingers around his lips.

"Looks can be deceiving," Ganta whispered pulling me closer. "So this is what it means to be loved," I whispered back to him. "Well only part of it. Love is supposed to be more than sex. Sex is only part of it." He explained. Suddenly he rolled on top of me, and whispered in my ears. **"Now let me show you how to make love."**

 **He pulled away the blanket to reveal my supple breasts, as he squeezed them gently, making me moan. Without warning he flipped me on top of him. My back arched in pleasure, as I rode him slowly. He rose up to meet me and sucked my tongue. "Just take it slow there's no need to rush, it's just you and me.'**

 **The rest of wonderland faded away, and I understood it was just me and him.**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

 **(SENJI'S P.O.V)**

I couldn't help but replay You's words in my head. He was determined to check out the human experimentation room, even if his life was at risk. **So what the fuck was I doing?.** Everyone was doing everything they could to get out of this place, while I was doing absolutely nothing. I slammed my fist into the wall in frustration. **No more wasting time.**

 **It was time I made a change as well.**

Starting with getting a favor from Toto. I was heading to his room right now. You explained that there was a rumor going around, that they were going to kill all the deadmen soon. If that was so, then we all needed a plan. **I'll be damned if I let those fuckers kill us all.** Looks like I didn't need to go to his room after all I smiled seeing him standing a few yards away from me.

I stood silently for a moment looking at the deadliest of them all whose back was turned to me. "I know your there Senji," Toto said quietly turning to face me now. "Yeah it's me." I stated. "I assume you were looking for me." I was one of the deadliest deadmen, and yet when I looked into Toto's eyes I always felt nervous. There was something disturbing about his blank gold eyes.

A hidden madness lurking in there.

 **I could feel it.**

"I need a favor from you. Trouble is about to go down in deadman wonderland." "You mean the rumor right?," Toto inquired. "Yes, Ganta suggested that we break into Tamaki's office, and look for clues that could prove the rumors are true." I explained. "Tamaki's office is guarded by Chan and En," Toto pointed out. I grinned. "That's where you come in. We need a distraction, if you can get Chan and En away from the doors the rest will be up to at Scarchain.'

Toto suddenly disappeared before my eyes.

 **FUCK.**

 **I hated when he did that.**

" **I didn't know you joined Scarchain?, you must really be desperate to join them."** he whispered into my ears. "Not desperate, but smart" I backed away from him irritated. **"So you're in or out?,"** I asked glaring at him now. Staring at me with those killer eyes as my goosebumps raised up on my skin he answered " **Sure why not?.'**

 **OoOoOo**

I pushed open Scarchain's door slowly to see surprised faces staring at me. **"Listen up deadmen,"** I said now standing in the center of the room. **"Where gonna bust into Tamaki's office tonight,"** I declared causing the others to give me "What the fuck"faces. "How do you propose we do that?," Karako spoke up smiling. **"This is where it gets interesting,"** I responded grinning back at her. "Toto will be the distraction he'll get Chan and En away from Tamaki's door while we get in." "Nice plan," Karako stated pleased that I had taken charge.

"You godda be a member to give any suggestions though," she pointed out.

" **Then consider me a full-fledged member."**

 **(GANTA'S P.O.V)**

 **What the hell was going on here?. Senji a member?, this had to be a fucking dream.** Not that I was upset or anything, actually I was relieved. Finally things seemed to be looking up. After the cheering had died down from the others, I walked up to Senji. "What's up Ganta?," he asked cheerfully. "Great actually. How'd you manage to pull that one off, getting Toto to become an ally?."

"As crazy as it may sound, I saved his life once." He explained. **So there was history between the two.** "Oh." I answered. Just then Shiro appeared. "See you later Ganta, I see your girlfriend is here," Senji teased as he walked off. "She's not my-," I paused realizing she was now standing next to me. Shiro and I had been friends for as long, as I could remember.

Even though we were separated when we were young. When I was brought to deadmen wonderland we reconnected. I always got the feeling, that Shiro didn't understand the difference between friendship and lovers. There were times she would sneak into my room late at night, and cuddle with me. At first I allowed her, because there was nothing sexual about it.

 **However one night changed everything.**

She had sneaked in as usual, and cuddled with me. I had woken with a start to find her hand in my pants stroking my manhood. I banned her from my room entirely, but explained to her why it was wrong. We remained friends. Like I said that night changed everything between us. I would keep clear of speaking about intimate stuff with her.

" **Ganta is Minatsuki you're girlfriend?,"** Shiro asked quietly looking down at her feet. **How she figure that out?, it's not like Minatsuki and I had gone public or told anyone. "I know you said sneaking in your room was off limits, but I tried to come in last night, and I heard…."** She explained blushing. **"Moaning and groaning."**

 **OH MY GOD.**

" **NO!,"** I responded quickly. "I was um masturbating," I lied lamely. "Masturbating?," she echoed in confusion. **"Oh you mean…,"** she blushed realizing what it was. **"Ganta you don't have to do that…by yourself."** Shiro said shyly looking up at me. **"Could we talk about something else Shiro?."** I asked uncomfortably.

 **If she was unhappy that I rejected her, how would she react when she found out I had chosen Minatsuki?. Way to go Ganta for being a man, and being honest. Sooner or later she's going to find out, and then what would you do?. I knew Shiro could be really possessive over me which sometimes brought out a side I had never seen of her. On the other hand Minatsuki didn't know how to hold back. I had a bad feeling this little lie to Shiro was going to blow up in my face.**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

 **(GANTA'S P.O.V)**

 **This was it.** Tonight was the night we were going to break into Tamaki's office. My heart hammered in my chest with anticipation. Minatsuki, Karako, and I hid in a dark corridor, not far from Tamaki's office waiting for Toto's signal. **What if we didn't find anything?, what if we got fucking caught?.** I couldn't help but think about the consequences if we did.

No. I couldn't think that way.

 **This was our moment, it was either go through with it or die.**

 **(GENERAL P.O.V)**

Toto twirled like a ballerina towards Chan and En, and stopped a few yards in front of them. As Toto's hands came to his sides, Chan and En exchanged nervous looks with one another.

 **No one moved.**

They knew what Toto was capable of. **"What is it that you want?,"** En asked rudely. **"You really want to know?,"** Toto whispered smiling . **"Answer the question directly,"** Chan demanded. Without warning Toto cut his fingers. Ropes of blood flew forward becoming solid in the form of a spike. As this happened, Chan and En were too slow to react.

En watched in horror, as Chan's head was cut clean off his head. For the first time En understood what fear meant to humans. Her terrified gaze slowly met Toto's psychotic golden eyes. Sparks were coming from Chan's robotic neck. Chan's head rolled towards Toto's feet. Toto's eyes never left En. **"Your next,"** Toto simply said.

 **En fled.**

 **(MINATSUKI'S P.O.V)**

Ganta switched on the lights, and closed the door to Tamaki's office quietly. Karako and I wasted no time in searching through Tamaki's desk. "This guy is insane and twisted", I heard Ganta say, as he took in his surroundings. "So many toys… it's like he sees things as a game."

"Unless you want to continue to be part of it," I snapped stopping what I was doing. "Help us find some info." **"You guys,"** Karako said as her voice trembled, as she handed us the papers. Ganta and I skimmed through some of the pages quickly. **"Oh my god,"** I whispered. This was a letter written by Tamaki, explaining what he was going to do to us.

" **There gonna put us all together in carnival corpse, and make us kill one another,"** Ganta said in disbelief. "Look at this, this next page is entitled: Email this letter to these people confirm and permission." "I recognize this name," Ganta said pointing at the third name out of the ten names on the list. "Yeah," Karako agreed. "He's a politician." "So all these important people know what go on in here and do nothing? **Fuck,"** I swore shaking my head at how heartless at people have become. Karako continued to dig in haste through the drawers. "What are you doing?,"Ganta questioned Karako in confusion. "Keep looking," Karako commanded.

" **We need to see if the son of a bitch has anything else as evidence."** As we continued to search, I stumbled upon a small envelope. Opening it, it contained a two page letter that apparently was written by Shiro. It also contained a USB flash drive. Skimming through the letter quickly, I couldn't believe what I was reading. I quickly put the letter back into the

Envelope and hid it into my cleavage. Karako and Ganta didn't seem to notice. I'll have to read it later. Karako found copies of the same letter along with some other letters. Ganta and Karako divided the letters within one another, and hid them in their clothing. As I stood there looking on, I spotted a few cellphones on the end of the desk. I grabbed one and a compatible charger to record and take pictures as proof to what goes down at deadman wonderland.

Then we got the hell out of there.

 **(SENJI'S P.O.V)**

"We've been in this room before" Miyako observed. **"This is where they store our body parts,"** she guestured with her head at the stored eyeballs that stood on a table in a clear container. On the right lay surgical tools just ready to be used.

I growled low in my throat. All of us except You were here. **This is where I lost my eye.** "All I see is a small room Senji are you sure a secret tunnel is here?," Albatross asked doubtful. "Just watch," I answered glancing at You. You silently walked up to the wall in front of him. He pulled a heavy duty lever on the side. Suddenly the wall moved apart to reveal a dark tunnel.

" **Holy shit!,"** Endo exclaimed. "I need you guys to listen up," I said keeping my voice low. "Split up at the different tunnels and see where they lead. Then meet back here." I instructed. They nodded in understanding, as they put on their flashlights. **No one moved.** Everyone seemed a bit afraid to venture into the unknown.

You walked in first then Endo until everyone disappeared. I hope You is right about this. Too much was at stake to be wrong.

 **OoOoOo**

I looked at the clock on the wall. Two am. It's been an hour, and they haven't returned. **What if they were dead?.** I hated to think negatively, but this was a dangerous mission. Just then I heard voices, not on the outside, but from the tunnel. I activated my branch of sin immediately, not sure who it was, because the voices sounded too far away for me to recognize any of them.

 **I wasn't taking any chances.**

One wrong move could be the end. Suddenly Miyako, Endo, Ohara, and Albatross appeared. Relief washed over me. They made it.

Judging by their smiles, I knew our suspicions had been confirmed.

"Where's Masu and You," I asked realizing they were not with them. "We thought they came back here" Ohara said. Before I could respond, I could hear guard's voices. I switched off the lights and peeped out. Even though I spotted no one, the voices sounded close. "There's been an emergency!," one guard seemed to tell another guard.

"They told us to check all the rooms. Toto has apparently gone on a rampage."

 **Shit.**

 **If they were checking rooms it was only a matter of time they checked here.** "What's going on?," Miyako asked. Without answering I walked past her, and pulled down the lever. I activated my branch of sin quickly, and held up my blade menacingly before anyone could react.

" **Don't shout. The guards are coming. We stick to the plan. After we get out of here, we meet up in in an hour, and discuss this" I commanded.** "Whatever you say Senji," Endo said shaken up. Looking back at the wall for a moment I turned and said "Now lets get the fuck out of here."

 **(GANTA'S P.O.V)**

I lay on my bed looking at the ceiling. **So the rumors' are true. THEY WERE GOING TO KILL US… In two days they would make us fight one another to the death, by ease or by force. I sat up my hands holding my face in worry.**

 **Just when I thought things couldn't get any worse. I wasn't afraid to die that was bothering me, but to see all my friends get killed in front of me.**

 **I couldn't handle seeing that again.**

 **I had lost too many people…**

 **I clenched my teeth in anger. I wasn't going to sit back and take this.**

 **I'm going to fight back, and give them everything I got. My branch of sin instantly activated, as small ropes of blood swirled around me. If it's a war Tamaki wants, it's a war he'll get.**

 **(MINATSUKI' P.O.V)**

I watched the two paged letter about Shiro slip out of my fingers to the floor in disbelief. Tears flowed down my cheeks like a broken dam, as I growled quietly.

 **SHIRO SHE DID THIS…**

 **This is why Ganta suffered so much…**

 **Disconnected thoughts ran through my head coming to one realization…**

 **Looking in the envelope at the USB flash drive I realized they probably taped her for more proof.**

 **How could she do this?!**

 **GANTA TRUSTED HER!**

 **I use to think of myself as being evil, but Shiro…**

 **SHIRO WAS…**

 **I COULDN'T EVEN SAY IT.**

 **Everything made sense now about Ganta.**

 **GANTA…**

 **How would he takes this when he found out?.**

 **I picked up the letters that I had dropped, and put them back into the envelope.**

 **Shiro was gonna pay…**

 **BIG TIME…**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

 **(MINATSUKI'S P.O.V)**

"Now we have the upper hand deadmen," Senji addressed us. We had met up as planned after our missions. I was eagered to hear about Senji's group and what they had discovered. "A secret tunnel does exist. As a matter a fact the tunnel splits into six tunnel that lead to the six blocks." **"Wait you mean to the other blocks?,"** Karako asked clearly confused.

"How does going back to the other blocks help us?," I asked confused myself. Senji grinned at us in a smug way, as if he knew a secret and we didn't. **"The secret tunnel isn't just some ordinary tunnel. This tunnel leads to ABCDEF blocks. We can split up at the different tunnel and head toward the entrance. We take down anyone or anything that gets in our way.**

 **Our main objective is to get out. No fucking around. None of the Genpop prisoners know us, not even some of the guards .So I say we take them by surprise."** Senji explained looking at each and everyone of us. **"Where gonna hit them DEAD CENTER."** Not a bad plan. "Sounds good to me," Karako spoke up smiling. "We got info of our own. Breaking into Tamaki's office was a success. The rumors are true, in two days there going to put all of us in the Carnival Corpse and force us to kill one another."

Karako explained. "Tamaki isn't the only one who is supporting deadman wonderland. There's politicians and other important people are involved. It's bigger than we thought. We found letters and we stole a cell phone to record our surroundings as evidence." Karako explained. "So when are we going to execute our plan?," Endo inquired who was standing by the door as a look out.

"Tommorrow at midnight," Senji stated. Endo gave us the signal to be quiet, as Shiro entered.

 **I LOST IT…**

 **Before anyone knew what was happening, I had slammed my fist into Shiro's face. Surprised and confused she stumbled back and become off balanced. I didn't give her a chance to retaliate. I quickly jumped on top of her and punched her repeatedly.**

" **You're a monster Shiro!, for what you did to Ganta!."I screamed in rage. Suddenly I felt Ganta's strong arms drag me off of Shiro, who was shielding her face. "Stop it Minatsuki!," Ganta shouted at me. "What the hell is wrong with you?!," "You fucking bitch!,"Shiro exclaimed launching herself at me, but Senji grabbed her before she could get at me.**

 **I didn't care what anyone thought…**

 **After what I learnt, she had it coming. Besides if anyone found out about what she did, they wouldn't look at her as the innocent girl anymore. "What the hell is this!," Endo exclaimed looking from Shiro to me. Hushed voices of scarchain members whispered ,as they stared at us. Ganta dragged me over to a corner. As my back touched the wall, Ganta's body**

 **Blocked me from seeing anyone else. His gray eyes blazed angrily at me. "You better have a good fucking reason for this Minatsuki,if you attacked Shiro for no good reason where through!," Ganta hissed quietly at me. "Look I'm sorry," I said putting some distance between us. He grabbed my left arm pulling me into him. "Sorry not good enough. I want an explanation!" he growled at me.**

" **I AM SORRY GANTA!," I said trying to make him understand. "Why don't you ask Shiro what she's done. You'll be surprised to know who your friends are." He let go of me roughly, and turned his back to me. Before he walked off he glared over his shoulder at me.**

" **You're pathetic."**

 **(SENJI'S P.O.V)**

I looked over at Karako to see how she was taking this. I stared at the letter that Minatsuki gave me about Shiro. "We can't tell Ganta about this… at least not yet." Karako said worried. "I agree. This will have to wait. We can't afford to have Ganta distracted now that we've come this close." I said. "Now do you understand?," Minatsuki asked in annoyance.

"Yeah," I answered handing back the letter to Minatsuki. **What the fuck was going on here?. Shiro is… Unfucking believeable, just what we needed at a time like this.** "Karako tell everyone in private including Ganta not to share any info with Shiro," Senji instructed to Karako. As she walked off to speak to the others, I turned back to Minatsuki. "You surprised me Minatsuki. Never thought you were the type to protect anyone."

"Ganta's my friend,"she said quietly as she stared at Ganta from across the room in sadness. "Don't worry," I assured her. "Don't try to cheer me up Senji," she said in annoyance heading towards the door. "Coming from you that's scary."

 **(TAMAKI'S P.O.V)**

"So your saying that Toto just attacked you unprovoked." I questioned En in my office. **"Yes,"** her robotic voice answered. Hmmm this was not the Toto I knew, and of course, he had disappeared into thin air. "Did you see any deadmen during the incident?." **"No Mr. Tamaki,"** she answered softly. I watched her as she stared at her feet.

Poor En she was missing her brother.

 **As if I cared…**

 **Something wasn't right here, why would Toto attack the twins unprovoked?.**

 **What was the motive?.**

 **Looking around my office, I couldn't help but feel something was wrong.**

 **I just couldn't put my finger on it…**

 **(MINATSUKI'S P.O.V)**

 **Sweat dripped from my forehead, as I unscrewed the last screw from my neck device successfully.**

 **Just a little more…**

 **One wrong move, and the device would self-destruct killing me in the process.**

 **But I wasn't afraid.**

 **I had been working on this for months now. Thanks to Rukuro's expertise when we use to be friends, I think I finally figured it out. It was one of the papers I stole from Rukuro after he tried to rape me. To this day, the asshole doesn't know who stole them.**

 **No love lost there…**

 **Standing in the mirror I looked at the opened neck device. All I needed to do was override the system, without activating the self-destruct system. Staring at myself now, I activated my branch of sin and let it enter the open neck device.**

 **I held my breath.**

 **THIS HAS TO WORK…**

 **And just like that the neck device shut down and dropped off my neck.**

 **So that was it!...**

 **BRANCH OF SIN WAS THE KEY!**

 **Wait till the others get a load of this….**


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DW.**

 **CHAPTER 8**

 **(YOU'S P.O.V)**

As I listened to Masu chomp down on his food, I kept an eye on my room door. The tunnel lead us back to A block. Fortunately for us my room was on the A room. We managed to sneak into my room without being seen. If any guards came to my room unexpectedly, and Masu was up while I was sleeping, he would hide in the closet as I had instructed.

We needed to get back down to G block. I couldn't risk the guards knowing that Masu was missing. "How you holding up Masu?'" I questioned turning to him. Masu stared at the empty plate and fork with a hungry look. I knew he was tempted to eat it. I got up silently, and opened my room door slightly peeping out cautiously. The corridors were packed with prisoners and guards.

Shit we couldn't leave now. Closing the door quietly I turned to see Masu. "There's too many people outside, we'll have to go tonight." Right now Masu looked worn out. I just need him to hold out a couple more hours. "You… do you think we'll make it out of deadman wonderland?." Masu questioned me. I thought about the day I was thrown in, and about how far I was going to go for Minatsuki.

"Where gonna make it out of here Masu. **Dead or alive."**

 **(GANTA'S P.O.V)**

As I listened to the radio, I double checked the letters that I had stolen from Tamaki's office. "Slit the throat of reason and reality," I sang as I took a last at myself in the mirror. "Cut myself and scream for their insanity," I continued to sing.

 **This was deadman wonderland.**

 **A place where reason and reality was twisted out of shape.**

Reflecting on the words of the song, I realized that even if I didn't cut myself, I did scream for their insanity.

 **Insanity…**

 **This was the only option here.**

 **Not anymore.**

 **Tamaki and his sick friends were about to get a rude fucking awakening.**

 **This was one night we couldn't afford to mess up.**

 **Our survival depended on it.**

 **There was one thing bothering me though…**

 **I hadn't found the Redman.**

 **I glared at myself in the mirror. He and I still had a score to settle…**

 **Looking over at the clock I noticed it was ten to midnight. Ten more minutes my new life begins.**

 **I WAS READY…..**

 **(MINATSUKI'S P.O.V)**

"Wake up to this nightmare that will never end," I sang along with the radio glancing at my neck device in my hands. "Main attraction of this twisted master plan." I grinned, as I put my broken neck device on. **This twisted master plan was about to be blown to fucking smithereens**. **Like Senji said:**

 **We were gonna hit them dead center….**

 **It's too bad I wasn't going to be around to see Tamaki's face, when he found out.**

 **I had made up my mind….**

 **This wasn't about me, this was everyone who wanted their freedom.**

 **Staring at the clock now I saw it was ten to midnight.**

 **Tonight was the night we were gonna get it.**

 **(SENJI'S P.O.V)**

"I will be your deadman. With nothing but this blood on my hands," I sang putting on my eye patch. "Stuck in your wonderland. I wanna make you bleed just like me."

 **If I found Tamaki on my way out of here, I would make him fucking bleed just like me.**

 **That's not the only thing I would have done to that sick fuck.**

 **Tamaki was gonna pay…**

 **I SWEAR IT….**

 **As I headed to the door, I glanced at the clock which said ten to midnight.**

 **No time to think about revenge.**

 **At this moment all that mattered was our freedom.**

 **(TOTO'S P.O.V)**

No one suspected where I was hiding. I surfaced from the shadows and twirled through the dark corridors like a ballerina. Everything was about to change in deadman wonderland, and for the better. It was hard to think of change, when things have been the way they have for so long.

Everything was going according to plan. As my vision blurred at my constant twirling, I saw flashing of my killings, my blood, what they did to me in this mad house, my madness.

 **When I got out, what would my future be like?.** The one person I cared for was Mitsuzaki Yosuga and she was dead.

 **So what was the point of getting out of here?.**

 **I guess when I got out, the way my future turned out was left to be seen.**

I stopped twirling at the sound of crying nearby. Walking towards the noise out of pure curiosity, I discovered it was Shiro.

 **I froze.**

Shiro didn't usually cry, but when she did, it meant something was seriously wrong. "Shiro what's wrong?" I asked walking up to her. **"Stupid Minatsuki,"** she managed to say. "Minatsuki attacked me at Scar chain headquarters for no reason, and I didn't do anything." She wailed.

"Don't cry Shiro," I tried to soothe her. "Minatsuki attacked you because…" I hesitated thinking twice about telling her what I knew. **"There boyfriend and girlfriend. So she feel insecure with you around." "NO THERE NOT!,"** Shiro protested. **"GANTA TOLD ME HIMSELF!."**

" **Ganta lied Shiro."** I said gently placing my hands on her shoulders. "A few nights ago I went to speak with Ganta after midnight, so I could avoid the guards. He didn't hear me when I opened the door and …" I shifted my gaze away from her in embarrassment.

" **And?,"** she asked wanting me to continue.

" **Ganta and Minatsuki were having… sex."**

" **Your lying," Shiro whispered as she shaked her head in disbelief. She backed away her eyes widened in shock. She let out a blood curling scream, as I covered my ears. I swore the whole of deadmen wonderland heard her screaming.**

 **As she screamed her branch of sin (Orginal sin) was activated…**

 **Her branch of sin caused the floors to shake violently, as if there was an earthquake. I watched on as her branch of sin intensified sending hurling in the air through the dark. I managed to use my branch of sin just in time to land on my feet before I slammed into a wall.**

 **THIS WAS BAD….**

 **She was beginning to awaken…**

 **THE WRETCHED EGG…**


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

 **(MINATSUKI'S P.O.V)**

As Karako and I sprinted towards C Block entrance, my heart speed up in anticipation.

 **This was it…**

 **Our freedom was finally in our grasp.**

It was up to us (Scarchain) to make sure no one takes it away from us. I snatched off my neck device, and through it behind me. I vowed to myself that it would be the last time that someone collared me like a **fucking animal.**

Just as we were about to burst through into C Block, the ground shaked violently, throwing us against the tunnel's walls. **"The fuck!,"** I swore in surprise totally caught off guard. **"An earthquake?, where was this coming from?,"** Karako said confused.

The earthquake was only the least of our problems. At the entrance where we stood, there were prisoners running around in panic.

 **SHIT…**

 **So many of them…**

 **How were we going to make it past them?.**

The walls along with the floor had large cracks through them, due to the earthquake. **"No time to think about it just follow my lead!."** Karako said running into the chaos without warning. I followed behind her dodging prisoners inorder to keep up.

" **Hey who are you two?!."** Two guards appeared blocking our path.

 **I didn't stop running…**

" **WHIP WING!," I exclaimed as my branch of sin activated, and attacked the guards. My branch of sin cut them deeply. It was like watching someone getting cut by invisible knives. "Nice job!," Karako complimented me, as we approached a corner.**

 **A large sword appeared hitting Karako smack in the face…**

 **I KNEW THAT SWORD…**

 **I watched in horror, as Karako hit the ground, and groaned in pain. The sword had weirdly separated from each other, into medium squares, when it attacked Karako. It formed back into its original shape.**

" **You girls must learn to become proper young ladies," the familiar creepy voice addressed us.**

 **FUCK…**

 **(GENERAL P.O.V)**

Albatross and Ohara entered B Block, and was surprised at what they saw. The entire Block seemed empty. The only things that suggested that they were people around, were boxes of food that were scattered allover the floor. Not only food, but clothes, and electronic gadgets.

" **Where is everyone?,"** Albatross questioned aloud as Ohara and him stepped out. "I think we should be running instead of walking. That was the plan-" **" You'll be dead before you reach the front entrance." A voice hissed out of nowhere. "Whose there?!. Show yourself."**

Albatross demanded. Shinigawa Dokoku jumped off the ceiling, and onto the ground revealing himself.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

 **(TAMAKI'S P.O.V)**

My eyes shot open in confusion at the violent vibration,that was shaking my entire office.

 **What the fuck!.**

 **What's going on here?.**

I watched on in horror, as my stationery and papers that were on my desk were scattered to the floor. I punched in a number on my high tech gadget, that would put me in contact with one of the guards. **"This is Tamaki, what the hell's going on!,"** I demanded angrily.

"We don't know sir, that's what where trying to find out," the guard explained.

" **THE FUCK YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW!,"** I barked into the machine.

 **This was serious.**

The guard further went on to explain that most of the blocks were in chaos.

 **I NEEDED TO CONTAIN THIS…**

" **Tell the rest of the guards to kill anyone who does not obey your orders. We're not taking any chances." I leaned against the office wall torn between confusion and uncertainty.**

 **What could have caused this?...**

 **How was I going to explain this to my higher ups?...**

 **The last time an earthquake was when ….**

 **OF COURSE… SHIRO!**

 **IT'S THE ONLY LOGICAL EXPLANATION.**

 **I stumbled to my desk, and franticly started searching through my drawers for important papers. It had been five minutes ,and I had checked two drawers.**

 **All my important papers were gone.**

 **The earthquake had stopped. Suddenly I threw one of the pulled out drawers, and threw it towards the wall in anger.**

 **What the fuck was happening?!.**

 **WHERE WERE MY PAPERS!.**

 **SOMEONE HAD TO BE IN HERE…**

 **Wait a minute, Toto killing Chan without a reason, my papers magically disappearing…**

 **Fucking foul play!.**

 **I instantly got up and sprinted out my office.**

 **One way or another, the only people who could be capable of this were deadmen.**

 **(MAKINA'S P.O.V)**

 **How did things come to this?,** I thought as the earthquake stopped. Weird shit was going down at deadman wonderland, and I had no leads. Then the earthquake happened… I punched the desk in frustration. As I watched blood ooze out of my knuckles, I wondered how I was going to restore things.

 **IT WAS TIME THAT I CONFRONTED TAMAKI.**

 **THE SCUMBAG WAS HIDING SOMETHING…**

 **If he gave me shit for it, he was going to die today.**

 **I quickly headed to the door when Kyoko came in. "Makina," Kyoko exclaimed panting in exhaustion from running. "I just spotted the prisoner 5580, and another prisoner I had never seen before." "What do you mean," I inquired confused.**

" **Just what I mean, the guy had an eye patch running through A Block."**

 **5580?, THAT WAS GANTA IGARASHI!.**

 **He had disappeared without a trace after his first game here. Now he's back with a unidentified prisoner?.**

 **WHAT WAS GOING ON HERE?.**

 **WAS GANTA SOMEHOW CONNECTED TO ALL THE STRANGE THINGS GOING ON?.**

 **ENOUGH WAS ENOUGH!.**

 **I pulled out my sword. "Kyoko where going to A Block to get some answers."**

 **Tamaki would have to wait.**

 **I had a feeling the only person who knew what was going on behind the scenes, was Ganta Igarashi.**

 **(GANTA'S P.O.V)**

 **As soon as the earthquake stopped Senji and I sprinted through A Block.**

 **We were finally doing this…**

 **I dreamed of this moment for months now, now that it had become a reality I wasn't going to hold back.**

 **No more worrying, no more hurting…**

 **There was only one goal in mind:**

 **FREEDOM**

 **I suddenly came to a stop coming to the realization of something. Senji stopped a few feet ahead of me. "What's wrong?," Senji asked confused. "SHIRO…" I whimpered. "I have to go back, I didn't tell Shiro." I turned to him surprised.**

" **You made me not tell her!,." "And for good reason Ganta. That's part of the plan, Toto and her are the last group." I sighed in relief. That was the last thing I needed on my conscience. Which brought me back to thinking about Minatsuki…**

 **TWO THINGS HAPPENED:**

 **Senji suddenly cut his thumbs, as his branch of sin shot out of his arms, but not as his usual blades. They transformed into a giant fist punching me into the wall.**

" **THE FUCK SENJI!," I manage to choke out in pain.**

 **A whirlwind of rock music flew where I was standing. "You're messing up my flow man." Azuma drawled.**

" **YOU WANNA FUCKING DIE TODAY UNDERTAKER!."Senji exclaimed in anger, as his branch of sin transformed back into blades.**

 **THAT'S WHEN I HEARD RUKURO'S LAUGH.**

" **I always knew you were lame Ganta," Rukuro insulted me, as I turned to face him.**

 **I growled as I stood up.**

 **His haunting dead eyes fell on me with scorn.**

" **You won't ever know how much I enjoyed framing you for that massacre." He bragged as his eyes shined with cruelty.**

" **YOUR DEAD RUKURO!," I screamed, as my branch of sin activated in waves.**

 **LET THE BATTLE BEGIN…**


	11. Chapter 11

**FOR ALL THE INDIVDUALS THAT WANT A THREESOME IN THIS STORY, I'LL THINK ABOUT IT FOR THE SEQUEL OF THIS STORY.**

 **WHERE I'M HEADING WITH THIS STORY, I WON'T BE ABLE TO.**

 **CHAPTER 11**

 **(MINATSUKI'S POV)**

" **Little girl you better get the fuck out of my way!,"** I exclaimed activating my branch of sin full force. **If this fucking spawn of Satan think she was going to stop us, she had another thing coming.** Karako still lying on the ground, in a fetal position groaning from the pain.

" **Sure whatever you say hummingbird,"** she smiled at me.

 **Wait what?!, she was letting us go just like that?.**

 **Stay on your guard Minatsuki.**

" **On one condition," Hibana said as her sword suddenly transformed into a sharp blade before my eyes. I was looking at a deadly spear of sort that was dangerously close to Karako's neck. I could see the fear in Karako's eyes, as she stared at Hibana's spear.**

" **I'll give you your freedom Minatsuki, only if you give up Karako's life in exchange." Sweat dripped down my forehead, as my heart raced.**

 **She wasn't giving me a choice…**

 **It was either survival or death. Knowing Hibana the slightest hesitation, and Karako would be killed. I felt as if I was standing on a landmine.**

" **Like everything else Minatsuki freedom comes with a price. Your friend's life in exchange for your freedom." She giggled as if it was a casual exchange.**

 **We stared at one another for a long time.**

" **DO IT." I said as the corner of my lips turned into a smile.**

" **I WANT MY FREEDOM."**

" **YOU FUCKING BITCH!,"Karako screamed.**

 **Hibana threw back her head, and laughed hysterically.**

" **Nothing personal Karako, but its survival of the fittest." I responded coldly.**

 **Karako was angry, but she dared not take her eyes off the spear that was still close to her neck. "You're all the same," Hibana said staring at me with scorn. "All of you pretend to form these friendships and when it comes right down to it you're all cynical."**

 **I watched as she raised her spear high in the air, aim at Karako's throat. "So sad your about to leave this life without becoming a proper lady." Hibana said pitifully at Karako. "Fuck you Hibana!. I rather be anything else than someone like you" Karako countered.**

" **Goodbye Karako,"Hibana said as she readied herself to pierce her.**

 **She never got the chance.**

 **My branch of sin hit Hibana's sword. The attack was so quick, it was a blur before my eyes.**

 **While she focused on Karako, I expanded my branch of sin then attacked causing her sword to shatter. "If you wanna beat an undertaker, you have to make sure that your branch of sin moves faster than sound." Were the words of Senji. As the sword shattered the impact sent Hibana flying through a glass window.**

 **I slowly walked over to Karako.**

 **None of us moved, as we stared at one another. "I'm sorry. I didn't have a choice. It was the only way to outsmart her." I said as I stretched out my hand to help her up. "Its fine." Karako said. "You had me worried there for a moment." We both glanced at the broken window that Hibana body had broken through.**

 **We silently walked up to the window. There lay Hibana's lifeless body that was pierced by a pole. "OH GOD," Karako put her left hand to her mouth in shock. "Come on," I pulled her, as I felt my blood run cold.**

 **It was sad when you thought about it.**

 **For a child's life to end this way.**

 **THIS IS WHAT DEADMEN WONDERLAND DOES TO YOU…**

 **A CONSTANT REMINDER WHAT I COULD BECOME…**

 **MEMORIES I'LL NEVER FORGET….**


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

 **(GENERAL P.O.V)**

" **There's no escaping us," Shinagawa hissed, as his snake like tongue slithered out of his mouth**. **"Deadman Wonderland has got a hold of you, and it will never let you go." "WE WILL NEVER BE YOUR PUPPETS!." Albatross shouted in rage activating his branch of sin which was fire, as he attacked Shinagawa.**

 **However Shinagawa dodged the attack and laughed. "That's right," Ohara spoke up joining in at attacking Shinagawa. Ohara's branch of sin was spikes. Block B smelt of smoke, as melted objects surrounded them from Albatross missed targets. "He's fast," Albatross said turning to Ohara.**

" **Yeah,"Ohara replied glaring at Shinigawa, who had scaled the wall and watched them silently. "He dodged all our attacks." "That's right." Shinagawa jumped down from the wall. "Let's not forget I'm an undertaker-." Before Shinagawa could finish Ohara threw unexpected shots at him.**

 **SHINAGAWA NEVER MOVED…**

 **The spikes evaporated into thin air, before they reached Shinagawa. "You idiots never learn do you?," Shinagawa smirked. Suddenly Shinagawa opened his mouth wide, as his tongue lengthened like a snake, and wrapped around Ohara's neck.**

" **OHARA!," Albatross screamed, as he watched in horror, as Shinagawa's tongue pulled her towards him. "Let me go you… you bastard!". Ohara managed to say. Shinagawa's tongue tightened his hold on Ohara's neck. Ohara immediately clawed at Shinagawa's tongue gasping for air.**

" **LET HER GO!," Albatross exclaimed sending his flames without thinking. Luckily the flames evaporated the same way like before they could burn Ohara. Shinagawa's tongue suddenly let go of Ohara who dropped to the ground gasping for air.**

 **Without warning, Shinagawa stamped on Ohara's right leg which made a cracking sound.**

 **OHARA LET OUT A BLOOD CURLING SCREAM…**

 **As Shinagawa then took her left arm placing it quickly in a 90 degress angle bending her hand to the opposite direction of his chest. She screamed even more, as her broken left arm. "I'm going to take you apart piece by piece while your partner watches," Shinagawa said lifting up Ohara by the neck.**

" **No I can't let this happen. Not after what we've been through," Albatross thought to himself. He was torn between the emotion of frustration and desperation. As he watched on helplessly, as Shinagawa squeezed the life out of Ohara.**

 **Inspite of the situation, Ohara surprised Albatross. He didn't know how she managed to pull the kunai from her pocket with her right hand. The next thing Albatross saw was Ohara slicing Shinagawa tongue in half. "NOWAY," Albatross whispered amazed.**

 **Shinagawa attempted to scream in pain, but a gurgling sound was made, as he took a few steps back, holding his severed tongue. Ohara dropped to the ground, pulling the slimy tongue off of her. She didn't waste time, as she crawled to Shinagawa's feet with determination despite the pain.**

 **As the kunai dripped of Shinagawa's blood she raised it high with her right hand, and slammed it into center of Shingawa's right foot, sticking him in place so he couldn't move.**

 **THIS TIME SHINAGAWA SCREAMED…**

" **HOW DOES IT FEEL!, YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT!," Ohara screamed as she pulled out another kunai quickly, and did the same to his left foot. She then held on to his right ankle, and immediately turned to Albatross. "DO IT NOW ALBATROSS!, THIS IS OUR ONLY CHANCE."**

 **ALL HESITATION WAS GONE.**

 **As Albatross activated his branch of sin full force. He released his flame hotter than he ever had before. It was so swift, that it was a blur. Thankfully he didn't burn Shinagawa's entire body, but just his head. When Albatross finished there wasn't a trace of a head on Shinagawa's body.**

 **His shoulders and neck were badly burnt. In fact, they didn't think he could be identified with exception of his clothes. Ohara finally let go and sighed in relief just lying there.**

" **It's finally over." She said to herself, as her hand slowly slipped away from Shinagawa's ankle.**


End file.
